


Thirty

by FallenFurther



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Family, Family Fluff, Fire, Gen, Rescue, Surprise Party, Surprises, all together - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFurther/pseuds/FallenFurther
Summary: Happy Birthday Scott! I had to write a little fic for your birthday, because you're my favourite.It's Scott's birthday and no Tracy birthday is ever uneventful.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Thirty

The smoke was filling the room, the heat from the fire starting to warm the metal beneath his hand. Trust a fire to start halfway through a rescue. The two children in front of him, cowering on the observation platform, stared at him with fear, tears streaming down their face. They were coughing, having been too scared to move, separated from their parents during the commotion. The smoke was starting to get thick, the exit already hazy, and he was starting to feel the heat himself. Normally he would take the children one by one, or lead them by the handout together, but it was getting too hot and the metal walkway would be too hot for their feet. 

"It's okay. I'm going to get you out of here. Then we'll find Mummy and Daddy."

Scott placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, before pulling the little girl into his arms. He wrapped her legs around his waist and held her close. She hacked her lungs out against his chest. He wished he'd know that she needed a respirator, some clean air. He felt a little guilt for the filtration system his helmet housed. 

"Son, I need you to climb on my back so I can get you both out of here."

The boy nodded and slowly moved behind him. Scott felt his arms slip around his neck and then his feet brace against the belt of his baldric. It wasn't the safest way but with his sister's legs in the way it'd have to do. Scott forced himself from his one-legged keel to stand, his legs aching against the extra weight. He'd already spent hours rounding people up, his body was starting to feel the toll. Taking a deep breath, he stood tall and started to make his slow way to the exit. The lad’s arms squeezed tighter as he had a coughing fit. Scott tried to pick up the pace, his leg muscles already starting to hurt. Reaching the door, he carefully removed one hand from the girl and turned the handle. The corridor was thankful much clearer, the smoke trapped in the room behind them. Scott followed the Fire Exit signs and left through the nearest exit. He knew where the ambulances were and headed straight there, the coughing coming from both children causing the rescuer to worry. The paramedics ran to him and quickly pulled the children from his body. Scott watched as they were taken into separate ambulances and put on oxygen. A woman running towards him caught his eye. She immediately looked into both ambulances, tears streaming down her face as Scott watched relief replace the fear in her features. She turned to him as she climbed into the ambulance with the boy. 

"Thank you."

Scott nodded. It was worth it. The boy threw his arms around his mother. Scott turned, giving them privacy and headed to the command centre. 

"Anyone else trapped?" Scott asked the man in charge. 

"The fire service have just retrieved the last group. Everyone is out and they'll start fighting the fire. Thanks for your help International Rescue."

"All in a day's work." Scott shook the man's hand, before heading back to Thunderbird One.

Scott sat back into his seat and let it carry him up into One. Exhausted, he paused, resting just a little, but knowing the sooner he got home the better. He rolled his shoulders before starting pre-flight checks. 

"Thunderbird One to Thunderbird 5."

"Hello Scott."

Scott jumped slightly at the voice of the AI, the holographic image of EOS now floating in front of him. 

"Where's John?" 

"John is sleeping. I am monitoring all calls."

"Right. Do Virgil, Gordon and Alan need any help with their rescue?" Scott yawned. 

"That rescue was completed at 23:42 yesterday. They debriefed and are all in bed."

"Right, well, I'm heading back." 

"Would you like to debrief while enroute so you can head straight to bed?" 

Scott sighed, it wasn't quite protocol, but the offer was just too tempting. "That would be appreciated."

EOS disappeared, allowing Scott to take off and set Thunderbird One cruising. Once on course she appeared again and Scott debriefed to the AI, thankful that the report would be written up for his review by the time he woke up later. They had to pause so Scott could land, then finished from the pilot’s chair. With debrief and post-flight checks complete, Scott was ready to head to bed. It was gone four in the morning. As he waited for the platform to extend EOS popped back. 

"Goodnight and Happy Birthday Scott."

Scott smiled, "Thank you, EOS." He stepped onto the platform and was thankful for the instincts he'd built up. When he first started entering One this way, he'd had almost fallen on so many occasions that he often clipped himself to the platform, just in case. The safety line was still available, if he ever did need it. 

Scott managed to make it to the changing rooms, where he dumped his suit, which smelt so strongly of smoke that he was sure his brothers would be complaining later. He had a quick shower and pulled on the jogging bottoms he kept in the room for these kinds of scenarios. He took the lift and made his way to the bedroom. A quick glance at his ensuite, Grandma's voice nagging him from the back of his mind that he really should clean his teeth, before he collapsed into bed. Pulling the duvet over himself he fell straight to sleep. 

***

Scott opened his eyes to his darkened room. A glance at the old alarm clock on his nightstand told him it was just gone midday. Scott sighed. He was normally such an early bird. This was going to throw him for a few days. He lay in bed a moment, his mind going over the rescue. The smell of smoke still tickled his nose. He hated smoke. It clung to everything. Throwing off the covers Scott headed for his ensuite, determined to scrub the last of the smell from his body. The warm water washed over aching muscles as Scott lathered up the shampoo on his hair. After washing his body twice, he stepped out and got dressed. He cleaned his teeth thoroughly, after not doing so last night, before brandishing his razor and shaving. The last thing he did was sort out his hair, his comb and gel working efficiently to put it in the right style. Once happy, Scott headed out his room in the search of food. 

Heading down the stairs to the lounge, Scott was struck by how quiet it was. The living room was empty. He hadn't heard the emergency alarm, but then his brothers could be doing maintenance, or be in their rooms. Scott headed to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. He sat at the table, looking out over the pool, its waters still. The eerie silence and lack of family was unnerving. A quick look on the schedule and there was nothing of note. Nothing to explain the absence of his family. Sure, he was thirty and he didn't expect a big party, but there should be at least someone to say happy birthday. Looking at his comm had shown him the time. It was getting on and Scott had planned to visit Dad that afternoon. He didn't want to miss visiting hours. Clearing up, Scott headed to the hangers. The hangers were normally quiet, with the exception of maintenance and launches, but the lack of anyone made it feel sinister. Walking past Thunderbird Two, standing proud on her struts, Scott's unease grew. He could normally find Virgil here. Scott entered the smaller hanger to the side, where the light aircraft were kept. Tracy One was missing but that was to be expected. Grandma always spent the weekend with Dad, flying out the Friday night and coming back on the Sunday. None of the other planes were missing. Scott climbed into Tracy Two and started pre-flight checks, ignoring the niggle in the back of his mind. Gordon was one to play tricks on him, but had he gone a step further today? Scott opened a comm to John. His space bound brother floated before him. 

"Happy Birthday Scott."

"Thanks John," Scott smiled. "Any chance you can clear me a landing spot so I can visit Dad?" 

Scott watched John as he switched lines, keeping the comm to Scott open. He could have called through himself but going through John had become a way of checking up on his brother. John turned back to him. 

"All clear. Contact ground control as you get close."

"I know the drill. Any chance of you coming down this evening?"

"If I can get the last of the maintenance done up here, I will."

John signed off and Scott tried not to be downhearted. It wasn't the first time John hadn't come down for his birthday, but this year was different. Scott taxied along Thunderbird Two's runway and took to the air. Flying was second nature to him, the controls an extension of his body, and in no time at all Scott was landing in on the runway and parking Tracy Two next to her sister. A car was already waiting, security which were now part of the background noise for him, stood beside it. They were always there, paid to keep the CEO and his family alive. The rehabilitation centre was the best they could find which could still be classed as local, and if Dad continued improving as he was, he'd be starting to spend the weekends in the island, making these trips less frequent. They were all looking forward to that. The big welcome home. Scott climbed out the car, gave the receptionist a smile as he signed in before heading to his father's room. He knocked before entering. The sight that met him was everything he wanted. Steamers hung from every surface, balloons bobbed about, and every member of his family was standing around the chair his Dad was occupying in the middle of the room. 

"Happy Birthday to you"

There was a large cake, covered in what he could only guess was thirty candles, on the coffee table in front of his father. The candles were positioned in such a way that the image of Thunderbird One was left intact. He was now the recipient of his own marketing scheme. 

"Happy Birthday to you"

Scott grinned at his family, his eyes going over every one of them. Alan and Virgil were standing next to each other, presents in their hands. Gordon was next with Penelope hanging off his arm. 

"Happy Birthday dear Scott"

Grandma was standing behind Dad, her arm on the back of his chair. Kayo was to her left with John, in his normal clothes and not his uniform, was standing beside her. Brains, Max and Parker were standing a little way off to the side, Max beeping along with the tune. 

"Happy Birthday to you!"

Scott knelt down on front of the cake and inhaled. He attempted to blow out all the candles, going around in a circle, but there were just too many. A second blow got all but two and with one final puff they were all out. Cheers and applause came from his family as he stood up. Alan came over and gave Scott a hug. 

"Happy Birthday Scott. Can we have cake before you open your presents?"

"Go for it." Scott chuckled.

Alan quickly removed all the candles, though he did pass the knife to Scott. Cutting Thunderbird One in half, Scott sliced up the cake and passed out the first few pieces. Virgil then took over, and Scott was guided to a chair that had been pulled up next to his father's. A plate of cake was put in his hand and he took a bite, the smile never leaving his face. 

"Heard you had an early rescue, Scott. Not too tired for a birthday party I hope."

"No Dad. I'm never too tired for a birthday party."

Scott sat in the chair, content beyond belief. It may have just been a room in a rehabilitation centre, and it may not be the biggest gathering in the world, but Scott's thirty birthday party was perfect. All made right by the fact that his Dad was by his side. There was nowhere in the world he'd rather be than in that room, brothers laughing over a Thunderbird cake, presents still unopened and many more years to come with his Dad in his life. Best thirtieth birthday party ever.


End file.
